The Solar Systems of Our Cells
by LoversByHaters
Summary: ...y entonces Kurt es la Luz de la luna. Traducción autorizada por Highway Lights. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **Highway Lights**

**Resumen: **...y entonces Kurt es la Luz de la luna.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**The Solar Systems of Our Cells**

* * *

Es jueves cuando Kurt se levanta de un salto y se tambalea, riendo al enderezarse. Hay moretones en sus hombros y alrededor de su cadera, el verde de sus venas atravesando visible su brazo cuando alarga la mano para agarrar su camisa. Si se da la vuelta, Blaine verá las marcas que hizo, pequeñas y austeras contra el pecho de Kurt, arremolinándose en patrones que no puede distinguir.

Es casi verano, pero el engorroso calor al que Blaine se ha acostumbrado está ausente. El aire acondicionado está en la temperatura mínima y la habitación se siente tan fría como es soportable. Las sábanas están arrugadas en el lugar en el que había estado Kurt antes, la cama hundiéndose en donde Blaine está inclinado.

—¿Tan pronto? —dice Blaine, observando las suaves líneas de los músculos de Kurt mientras éste se pone la camisa. Lo dice en broma, pero Kurt alza la cabeza y le mira con aire de culpabilidad.

—Debería —comienza a decir, y se remueve un poco para abotonarse el pantalón—. ¿No?

Blaine observa tranquilamente. —Creo —dice al fin, exhalando una bocanada de aire que Kurt quiere _sentir _sobre su piel—. Creo que tienes que comenzar a decidirte.

Kurt sacude las rodillas de sus pantalones distraídamente, sus dedos agarrando la tela. —Lo siento —dice—. No tienes que esperar. —Allí está, ya se ha decidido —aunque en realidad no—, y esto es lo que Blaine quería saber, si debería esperar o no—. No si no quieres.

Blaine exhala. —Sí quiero.

La sonrisa de Kurt es amarga, casi melancólica, cuando responde.

—Y el mundo gira.

* * *

Cuando Blaine tiene cinco años, la luna cae en su cama y toma la forma de un niño de su edad. Vestido con unos pantalones rotos en las rodillas y una camisa demasiado fina para el clima invernal, el niño se frota los ojos con el dorso de sus puños sucios.

No es muy diferente de Blaine, pero tampoco parecido. Años después, Blaine recordará lágrimas silenciosas, disculpas susurradas y el fantasma de una caricia antes de que el niño desaparezca. Lo que olvidará será la ingenuidad de un niño de cinco años y la creencia de que la gente no hace daño.

Aunque no lo nota hasta mucho después, cuando tiene dieciséis y la vida es disparatada, Blaine aprende dos cosas esa noche...

-Aprende que en realidad la luna no está hecha de queso y;

-aprende que a veces las personas olvidan cómo olvidar.

* * *

—Me gustaría que hablarás conmigo —dice Blaine un poco después, y Kurt se voltea hacia él, serio. Están sentados en el porche trasero de la casa de Blaine, viendo absolutamente nada. Tienen una botella de cerveza a la mano, la etiqueta despegándose con la condensación, pero no la han tocado. Kurt presiona sus labios en el acabado, los curva alrededor de la ranura, pero no bebe.

—¿No lo hago? —Es un murmullo contra el vidrio frío, sus dedos enrollándose casi con descuido un poco más abajo del cuello, y la botella se inclina un poco.

Blaine se encoge de hombros, sintiendo pesadez en éstos. Se siente tonto, inadecuado, _diferente_. Kurt es todo lo que él no, líneas donde Blaine es curvas y silencio cuando Blaine es ruido.

—No sobre las cosas importantes.

Kurt suelta un suspiro, tragándoselo de manera que podría haber sido un murmullo, si Blaine no le conociera tan bien. (Lo hace). Baja la botella con un tintineo, retuerce sus manos en su regazo.

Están sentados de piernas cruzadas, sus rodillas rozándose. El vecino de Blaine, Tom, está podando el césped, sin embargo, el zumbido del motor suena distante en sus oídos. Blaine cierra los ojos, imagina a Tom pasando metódicamente la máquina por el césped, de la misma forma en que corta su carne. Tom ha ido de visita a su casa las veces suficientes para que Blaine memorice la forma en que sus dedos se enrollan alrededor de su tenedor y su cuchillo y corta la carne en pedazos iguales antes de comérselos uno por uno. Recuerda que antes le parecía raro. Ahora es algo que envidia. Rutina, certeza, seguridad —algo por esas líneas y Kurt no vive para esas cosas, es todo Blaine.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Hay cosas que Blaine podría preguntarle —cómo es la luna, cómo es quedarse dormido con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, cómo se siente ser _luz _(pura, pálida, tranquila y nunca cegadora), qué piensa sobre el futuro, si Kurt le ama tanto como Blaine lo ama a él.

Pero no lo hace. —¿Cómo es olvidar cómo respirar? —termina preguntando, porque Kurt a veces olvida respirar cuando está de visita, porque nadie respira en la luna y Kurt no viene aquí con la frecuencia suficiente como para recordarlo. A Kurt le gusta tomárselo a risa después, decirle a Blaine que a veces olvida cómo respirar mientras ríe sin parar, como si fuera algo por lo que no hay que preocuparse.

Kurt sonríe. —Como morir, creo. —Lógicamente, así debería ser.

—¿Cómo se siente morir?

Kurt se queda en silencio por un momento. —Espero que nunca lo averigües.

* * *

Cuando Blaine cumple seis años, la luna vuelve a caer, pero esta vez el chico está sonriendo, casi con cautela.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice, pasándole un libro. Éste tiene imágenes brillantes de dinosaurios en la portada, y Blaine está absolutamente encantado porque ha estado obsesionado con los dinosaurios por un buen rato.

—Ahora voy a tener que seguir volviendo —dice el chico cuando Blaine alza la mirada para agradecerle. Mete las manos en sus bolsillos y parece cansado—. Me tocaste la primera vez —dice.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Blaine, y el chico sacude la cabeza.

—No es algo malo —asegura—. Ahora tengo un amigo.

Se va no mucho tiempo después, y Blaine sabe su nombre por la nota cuidadosamente impresa en la primera página:

_Feliz cumpleaños._

—_Kurt._

* * *

Hacen la cena en la cocina. Los padres de Blaine no estarán en casa hasta el viernes, así que no se molestan en mantener el desorden bajo control. Blaine deja los huevos que se rompieron por accidente en el mesón, las claras goteando a un ritmo constante sobre el linóleo lustroso.

Kurt está revolviendo la salsa, sus ojos fijos en algún otro lado, y Blaine le envuelve con sus brazos desde atrás, recostando su mejilla en el hombro de Kurt.

—Ey —murmura Kurt, y Blaine inclina un poco la cabeza para presionar un beso sobre la línea de su mandíbula—. Hoy has estado callado —comenta—. Normalmente no eres tan callado.

—¿Te veré de nuevo? —pregunta Blaine, y Kurt deja la salsa para voltearse.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Blaine exhala, su aliento caliente contra la piel de Kurt. Tienen todos los aires acondicionados de la casa al máximo, y la piel de Kurt está erizada, pero le gusta el frío.

—Nunca te quedaste tanto tiempo antes —señala Blaine. Kurt ha estado aquí por tres días —desde el domingo, y Blaine ha faltado a clases hoy y el lunes para pasar tiempo con él—, y nunca antes se ha quedado por tanto tiempo.

Kurt echa un vistazo alrededor, mirando a todos lados menos a Blaine, sus manos agarrando los hombros de éste con fuerza. —Te _necesito._

—¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes estar aquí antes de que se agote tu energía? —pregunta Blaine. Que Kurt se quede en la Tierra con Blaine requiere energía —mucha—, y si no tiene suficiente para volver, morirá aquí. Kurt ha podido durar un día y tres horas, máximo, antes de comenzar a tensarse, sus nervios encendidos en fuego hasta que cede y regresa. Se han vuelto mejores prolongando el tiempo, de los quince minutos la primera vez cuando tenían cinco años, hasta estos tres días de ahora.

Kurt se encoge de hombros. —¿No puedo simplemente quedarme hasta morir?

Blaine aprieta el agarre en su cintura. —¿Qué pasa?

Kurt sonríe y sólo dice—: Me gustaría morir.

* * *

Cuando Blaine tiene siete años, tiene su primer día de mostrar y compartir y lleva una foto de él y Kurt. Es una foto borrosa y ladeada, tomada por Kurt hace un par de meses. El ángulo es extraño porque Kurt tuvo que estirar su brazo y moverlo hasta que ambos encajaron en el marco, y Blaine había estado riendo sin parar cuando Kurt presionó el botón.

No es la mejor de las fotografías, pero Blaine la lleva a la escuela y le cuenta a las personas sobre Kurt y que son mejores amigos. Cuando dice que Kurt vive en la luna, la maestra se apresura a decirles que es imposible vivir en la luna porque allí no hay ni aire, ni agua, ni comida.

Blaine le dice que Kurt no respira y ella le dice que no sea tonto.

Sus padres hablan con él después de la cena, le preguntan que quién es Kurt y exigen la verdad cuando Blaine dice que Kurt es la Luz de la luna.

Al final su madre dice: «Bien, Blaine, entonces mantén a tu amiguito en secreto. ¿Quieres invitarlo a jugar? Quizás puedas presentárnoslo, ¿qué te parece?», y Blaine niega con la cabeza, porque Kurt es tímido.

Blaine esconde la foto debajo de su almohada, apretada entre el colchón y la cabecera, y no la saca por un tiempo.

* * *

Blaine se tensa de inmediato, sus ojos ensanchándose y su garganta dolorosamente seca. Traga saliva, y duele. —¿Tú... qué?

Kurt se aparta, alejándose de los brazos de Blaine, y se voltea hacia la estufa, reduciendo el calor para dejar que la salsa hierva a fuego lento. —Yo...—hace una pausa, volviendo a voltearse y mirándole a los ojos—. Estaba leyendo en la biblioteca la semana pasada —dice, su tono indiferente, como si estuviera anunciando el clima—. Si muero en la Tierra, no tendré que volver nunca. —Se mueve hacia el refrigerador, toca las notas adhesivas, brillantes y chillonas, pegadas debajo de los imanes en forma de frutas—. ¿No quieres que me quede, Blaine?

Kurt debe saber que está siendo egoísta. Blaine sacude la cabeza para salir de su estupor. —Pero estarás muerto.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kurt se curvan. —Ah, sí —dice—. Esa es una consecuencia bastante inoportuna.

—¿Es tan malo allí? —pregunta Blaine—. ¿Tanto como para que quieras morir?

—No es insoportable —dice Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, ¿por qué debería eso significar que tengo que soportarlo?

Libertad, satisfacción, felicidad; son cosas inconstantes.

* * *

Kurt es la Luz de la luna. En la luna sólo hay una persona que posee la Luz, nacida de un cometa. _«__Es un gran honor__»_, le había dicho Kurt una vez a los dieciséis, cuando estaban enredados uno sobre el otro y se le estaba acabando el aliento, sus dedos acariciando el brazo de Blaine y sus labios torcidos con amargura. _«__Todo es muy romántico, nacer de un comenta, ser elegido, lo pintan muy bonito, pero, ¿qué es, Blaine, __tener __el peso de la noche sobre tus hombros; qué pasa si lo arruino todo, qué pasa si el mundo se detiene y es todo por mi culpa?__»._

Esta vez son dos, Rachel es la otra persona que posee la Luz. _«__Es un milagro__»_, había dicho Kurt, casi sardónico, _«__le gusta recordarnos que __lo es__»_. Rachel es más débil que él, así que Kurt fue elegido en su lugar. _«__Lo sigue resintiendo__»__, _había notado Kurt, sonriendo un poco,_«__pero sirve para cubrirme cuando vengo a visitarte__»__._

—Puedes quedarte —había dicho Blaine, presionando dedos desesperados en la piel del muslo interno de Kurt mientras le besaba por todos lados—. ¿Puedes quedarte si Rachel ocupa tu lugar?

Toda su vida, a Blaine le han enseñado que la luna no es muy importante, pero Kurt le dice que la luna mantiene a la Tierra anclada en su lugar —_«__como un imán__»_, había dicho, _«__de lo contrario, la Tierra se saldría de órbita, ¿y entonces dónde terminarían?__»._

—Yo...—había tartamudeado Kurt, jadeos escapando de la pálida columna de su garganta mientras Blaine iba más abajo—. Eso creo.

El trabajo de Kurt, en teoría, es simple. Se sienta en el centro de la luna y controla la luz y el magnetismo, se asegura de que esté en una órbita perfecta. En práctica, es un proceso delicado, ejecutado sólo con los niveles correctos, o sino la Tierra se conmocionará y ocurrirán desastres por todo el globo ante el más pequeño error.

—¿Entonces te quedarás? —había preguntado Blaine, y Kurt se había quedado en silencio por un momento.

—Tal vez la próxima vez —dice Kurt, y Blaine sabe que en realidad Kurt nunca podrá dejar la luna.

En la mañana, Blaine se había despertado solo, pero había sido un nuevo récord, veintisiete horas.

* * *

—¿De qué huyes? —pregunta Blaine, moviéndose hacia Kurt y arrinconándole contra el refrigerador, electricidad estática destellando siempre que sus pieles expuestas se tocan, y Kurt se retuerce, pero Blaine le mantiene firme—. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Si lo recuerdas —dice Kurt, mirando hacia un punto más allá del hombro de Blaine—. Hubo un terremoto en el Ártico la semana pasada.

Blaine asiente. La asamblea matutina de Dalton había sido dedicada a oraciones por los heridos y los científicos en la estación de investigación que habían muerto en las réplicas.

—Fue mi culpa —dice Kurt—. Perdí la concentración y _eso _pasó.

—Oh, _Kurt..._—comienza Blaine, pero Kurt se aleja—. Lo siento tanto.

Kurt se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia, pero su espalda está tensa y rígida cuando cruza la cocina para servir los espaguetis. —Metí la pata, Blaine. No puedo permitirlo de nuevo.

—Entonces deja que Rachel lo haga —dice Blaine—. Dime que me amas, quédate aquí, no vuelvas jamás y deja que Rachel se haga cargo de las cosas. —No fue su intención hacerlo sonar como una orden, pero así suena, y ambos se estremecen—. No quise decirlo así —se apresura a agregar—. Sólo... sólo si quieres hacerlo.

Si Kurt le dice a Blaine que lo ama, estarán vinculados y Kurt podrá quedarse en la Tierra, más débil, pero no perderá energía por ello. Puede que muera, es un proceso riesgoso, y si su amor no es verdadero, se romperá y morirá —si son volubles y dicen cosas que no sienten de verdad, entonces Kurt morirá, y Blaine no volverá a amar a nadie más.

* * *

Kurt había dicho una vez, cuando tenían catorce y sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras estaban sentados en el sofá de Blaine viendo _Moulin Rouge_, que si se declaran su amor, Blaine nunca podrá amar a nadie más —será físicamente imposible y _morirá_ de dolor y angustia si lo intenta.

Blaine, con la ingenuidad de un adolescente de catorce años listo para enfrentarse al mundo, había dicho que valdría la pena.

—Nunca lo digas —había susurrado Kurt, sus dedos inmóviles alrededor de la muñeca de Blaine—. No me digas que me amas, te lo prohíbo.—Podría morir, podría morir en el segundo en que se vuelva humano y Blaine no podrá seguir adelante, ¿y qué hay de justo en eso?

Se habían besado por primera vez esa tarde, labios suaves y vacilantes con el atisbo de algo más, finalmente, _finalmente_ aceptando el cambio gradual de mejores amigos a _novios_ antes de que Kurt comenzara a tentarse y Blaine le había tenido que soltar.

En ese entonces habían sido diecisiete horas.

* * *

—_No puedo _—dice Kurt, y tal vez su resolución está rota ahora, porque parece mucho más pequeño, sus hombros derrumbándose sobre sí mismos—. Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, _prometí _que nunca sería tan egoísta.

—Si dices que me amas, tendrás setenta, ochenta años. —Blaine traga saliva con un bulto en su garganta—. Si no lo haces, tienes... ¿cuánto exactamente? —Necesita saber, y sabe que Kurt lo sabe.

—Una semana —dice Kurt, aflojando el cuello de su camisa—. Tómalo o déjalo.

Blaine asiente, sus movimientos bruscos. —Vas a morir de cualquier forma, y yo moriré con el corazón roto.

—No es cierto —dice Kurt en voz baja—. No morirás de desamor si no lo dices.

—No sabes eso.

Y es cierto, Kurt no lo sabe —es probable que nunca sepa si Blaine terminará con el corazón roto de cualquier manera. Blaine _ama _y lo hace con todo su corazón, y Kurt lo tiene en su puño, pero no lo sabe.

Si alguna vez Blaine debería llamarle ingenuo, diría que lo es por pensar que está siendo completamente abnegado —diría que Kurt cree demasiado y muy poco en Blaine al mismo tiempo— y que quizás, quizás Kurt olvida, o tal vez no sabe, la forma en que funciona el corazón humano.

Pero Kurt es firme y Blaine lo respetará hasta que uno de ellos termine roto.

—De acuerdo —dice—. Entonces, aprovecharemos una semana al máximo.

Kurt parpadea, sorprendido, sus ojos más abiertos de lo que Blaine está acostumbrado a verlos, y es probable que así sea siempre, Blaine nunca dirá no, porque _no puede_, y Kurt seguirá aferrándose a creencias infantiles y Blaine morirá con el corazón roto (pero no son más que probabilidades).

—Gracias —dice Kurt, y Blaine besa el lado interno de su muñeca, se prepara para una despedida. No será esta vez, Kurt no morirá esta vez, pero al final lo hará y Blaine tendrá que volver a aprender cómo respirar.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez piensas en ello? ¿En lo _mágicos_ que somos todos? ¿En la forma en que el universo está compuesto de todo esto, lo importante que es cada pequeño detalle? —dice Kurt un día.

Blaine besa el remolino de pecas en su hombro. —¿Como tus pecas? —bromea.

Kurt resopla, voltea su cabeza para darle un beso casto. —No, en serio —dice—, ¿alguna vez te lo has preguntado? ¿Y si nuestros cuerpos fueran universos y nuestras células contuvieran sistemas solares?

* * *

La energía de Kurt no ha comenzado a agotarse todavía, y con una sonrisa le comenta a Blaine que podría pasar un buen rato esta vez. Visitan a Burt la mañana siguiente a las seis, cuando el cielo sigue oscuro, conduciendo en el lustroso mercedes de segunda mano de Blaine, viendo las luces de la carretera pasar borrosas.

Kurt visita a su papá cada vez que logra dejar la luna. Cuando su madre murió, su papá no pudo soportar seguir viviendo en la luna sin ella, pero lo intentó por Kurt. Después de un gran ataque cardíaco, Kurt, de sólo once años, reunió el valor y le dijo a su papá que volviera a la Tierra. Burt ha estado allí desde entonces, en su casa de la infancia, arreglando autos y esperando las visitas de Kurt. No es algo ideal, pero lo están sobrellevando. Burt está sano, y eso es todo lo que Kurt puede y podría pedir.

Burt está despierto y sonriente cuando se encuentran en la puerta principal, y es un terrible momento cuando Kurt imagina a su papá parado junto a su ataúd. Le da un abrazo con más fuerza de lo normal.

—Hola, colega.

Blaine se siente fuera de lugar, incómodo. Siempre lo hace cuando es tiempo de Burt y Kurt. Normalmente se sienta en la pequeña sala de estar de Burt y ve el fútbol mientras ellos se ponen al día en la cocina, pero hoy es un poco diferente.

—Bueno, los dejaré solos —ofrece, dirigiéndose al pequeño jardín que tiene Burt—. Sólo... llámame cuando me necesites. _Si _me necesitas.

Kurt esboza una sonrisa leve y asiente.

* * *

Kurt huye de la luna por primera vez en su vida cuando su mamá muere. Termina en la cama de Blaine, llorando desconsoladamente y Blaine se sienta a un lado, viéndole sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta al final, y Kurt trata de que las lágrimas paren, tomando tantas bocanadas de aire como puede sin vomitar.

—Creo, quizás algún día.

—Algún día es demasiado tiempo —dice Blaine.

—Tendré que fingir hasta entonces —dice Kurt con ferocidad, y cuando la mañana llega ya no está, pero el lado de la almohada en donde había estado durmiendo sigue húmedo por las lágrimas.

* * *

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías —dice su papá, yendo a la cocina para servir un poco de té. Kurt le sigue, poniendo una mano en su codo.

—Yo lo haré —dice—. Creo que he estado aquí tiempo suficiente para saber dónde está el azúcar. —Sonríe, y su papá cede, alejándose del mesón. Se sienta en la mesa del comedor, apoyándose contra sus codos. A veces Kurt olvida que su papá sabe el momento exacto en que llega a la Tierra, es como si tuviera un sensor incorporado—. No he estado por mucho tiempo.

—Puede que haya cambiado un poco las cosas —dice su papá—. El azúcar está en el gabinete de arriba. —Suspira cuando le ve extender la mano hacia éste—. Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Blaine.

—Yo...

—Sé que han estado... _teniendo relaciones. _No soy tonto, sé lo que está pasando. —Kurt remueve el azúcar en el té, la cuchara tintineando contra la cerámica, rehusándose a mirar a su papá—. Sólo necesito saber si están siendo cuidadosos.

—Yo... sí. —Se sonroja y se le une en la mesa, desplomándose en la silla y volviéndose a sentir como de ocho años una vez más.

—Bien —dice su papá—. Confío en ti. Ahora necesito saber por qué estás triste.

Kurt entierra la cabeza en sus brazos, inhala el olor del detergente de ropa de Blaine. Su papá siempre ha sido bueno reconociendo sus emociones y entendiéndolas, esta vez no es diferente.

—Bueno —dice, centrando su atención en los dibujos de corazones que están en su taza—. Me voy a casar.

* * *

No se suponía que sucedería así —se suponía que Kurt cumpliría los dieciocho y se casaría con Blaine y vivirían en la luna y serían felices y, oh, hay tantos otros pequeños detalles en los que le duele pensar ahora, pero el punto es que _eso _era lo que se suponía que debía pasar, no _esto._

_Esto _es la Luz del sol enamorándose de Kurt, y la Luz tiene un nombre, pero Kurt no quiere recordarlo. Sucede cuando la Luz del sol visita, y Kurt se siente abrumadoramente cálido cuando le agarra del brazo y le dice: «_Te quiero__»__. _Luego lo besa enérgicamente y demasiado caliente, el amargo sabor de café rancio arraigado en su lengua.

Así que ese es el momento en que todo se vuelve mierda y Kurt _tiene _que casarse porque a nadie le importan un carajo los sentimientos mutuos y es una costumbre antigua que dicta que si alguna de las Luces se enamora de la otra, tienen que casarse, sin importar si el sentimiento es mutuo o no.

Kurt quiere negarse, se sienta en el centro de la luna rabiando y rehusándose a hablar con los demás, pero Rachel se abre camino y se sienta a su lado, cruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia adelante.

—_Tienes _que hacerlo —dice ella, y Kurt en realidad tiene que.

* * *

Su papá no lo capta al principio. —¿Con Blaine? ¿No crees que son demasiado jóvenes para eso?

Kurt sonríe en el hueco de su codo, con amargura. —No —dice—, con la Luz del sol.

Su papá frunce el ceño. —¿Karofsky? Pero, cómo..., ¿qué?

—Vino a visitar la semana pasada —ofrece Kurt. No se siente real, pero es real, tan terriblemente real. El mundo estará en peligro si se rehúsa —el magnetismo y la gravedad jodidos y saliéndose de control sólo porque Kurt no cederá.

—¿Blaine lo sabe?

Kurt inhala y exhala. —No.

—Kurt... no puedes ocultarle eso, tienes que _decirle. _Se lo merece, ese muchacho te ama y...

Kurt le interrumpe, con el aliento atrapado en la garganta. —No es _justo _—protesta, y está llorando por primera vez desde que todo esto sucedió, y no es justo, nunca es justo—. Es que no es justo.

Su papá deja caer su taza de té en su apuro por consolarlo, envuelve los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y lo abraza, y las cosas nunca estarán bien y Kurt, por primera vez en su vida, no puede fingir lo contrario.

* * *

—Yo no debía nacer con emociones —dice Kurt. Tiene doce años y es más menudo que Blaine, acurrucado en una esquina de la cama de éste, con el edredón sobre sus rodillas alzadas—. Las Luces nunca las tienen. En realidad son como monjes, y supongo que las emociones se interponen en el camino cuando controlas la gravedad y esas cosas importantes.

Blaine mira los dedos de sus pies, los dobla y se pregunta si son del largo promedio. —¿Pero las tienes todas, cierto?

—Eso creo —dice Kurt—. Es sólo que soy muy malo entendiendo a las otras personas y cómo se sienten, o si lo que hago es lastimarlas.

Blaine suelta un murmullo. —¿Entonces me entiendes a mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, tú eres mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Cuando se han calmado lo suficiente para hablar al respecto, Kurt alza su mano para evitar que su papá diga algo para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—He leído sobre ello. Si muero aquí no tendré que casarme con Karofsky y el mundo mantendrá su equilibrio. Rachel asumirá mis deberes como la Luz, es lo suficientemente buena. Lo he decidido, la próxima vez que venga voy a bloquear mi camino de regreso y moriré aquí y Blaine podrá seguir adelante si lo desea. En el peor de los casos, si Blaine me dice que me ama, sólo lo hará si estoy muriendo, lo conozco bien, y viviré si lo hace, pero quedaré atrapado en la tierra de por vida, no tendré que volver y estaré muerto para Karofsky. —Kurt hace una pausa, saca una lista de su bolsillo, y se la pasa a su papá—. Aquí están los arreglos de mi funeral.

—Kurt...

—De verdad lo siento —dice, y ya ha pasado el punto del colapso, así que se sienta con tanta calma como le es posible, mirando a su papá a los ojos—. Necesito que hagas esto por mí.

Si Kurt es egoísta, entonces esta es la única vez que lo será, y algún día se dará cuenta de que nadie puede ser desinteresado de verdad y que la entrega misma es egoísmo, pero hoy no es ese día.

Ve a su papá meter el pedazo de papel doblado en el bolsillo de su camisa, y Kurt sale al jardín para llamar a Blaine.

Blaine le besa despacio contra la pared trasera y Kurt aprieta las manos en la espalda de su camisa y sabe que no puede _—ni podrá— _vivir sin Blaine.

Es jueves, y Blaine tiene que volver a casa.

Kurt le da un beso de despedida en la mejilla a su papá, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que duele.

—¿Ya le dijiste? —pregunta Burt, Kurt niega con la cabeza—. Kurt...—dice, pero éste no lo permitirá.

—Ya estoy grande —dice alejándose, pero se siente demasiado joven para sentirse tan mayor, y no es justo, pero lo ha notado desde hace un tiempo y no hay nada que pueda hacer—. Ya me las arreglaré.

Más tarde en la carretera, Blaine se estaciona a un lado del camino y sujeta la mano de Kurt cuando éste comienza a desvanecerse.

* * *

Cuando Blaine tiene dieciséis años y está comenzando los exámenes de mitad de semestre, Kurt viene y lo besa hasta dejarle sin sentido. Después se sienta a verle estudiar en silencio y Blaine alza la mirada para ver a Kurt acostado sobre su abdomen y con lo tobillos juntos, contemplándole.

—Ey —dice Kurt, y un _te amo_ está en la punta de la lengua de Blaine...

—Te a...—comienza a decir, pero Kurt está levantándose de un salto y poniendo una mano sobre su boca, deteniéndolo. Le suelta unos segundos después, una vez seguro de que Blaine no lo dirá.

—No lo digas —dice Kurt, sonando casi condescendiente—. Al menos no todavía.

Blaine asiente, sintiéndose reprendido, y Kurt le besa para hacerle sentir mejor. —Un día, y entonces tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo. No ahora, pero pronto.

* * *

La vida continúa y Blaine no ve a Kurt por un tiempo. A Jeff, un amigo de la escuela, le gusta hacerle bromas sobre su «novio imaginario» —comillas incluidas— y Blaine le hace callar y promete que algún día podrá conocer a Kurt.

Es un domingo cuando Kurt vuelve, materializándose en la cama de Blaine mientras éste está en la ducha. Los padres de Blaine fueron a almorzar con un amigo de la iglesia, y el chico sale del baño, secándose el cabello mojado con una toalla, y Kurt está sentado en su cama, remilgado y un poco jadeante, y sonríe.

Blaine sabe que esta es la última vez.

Está dividido entre tomárselo con calma y lanzarse a la velocidad de un tren. Kurt decide por él. —Sólo respiremos —dice, y Blaine sólo puede asentir, atontado.

Al principio van despacio, las manos de Kurt metiéndose debajo de la camisa y acariciando los costados de Blaine, dejando un cosquilleo con el fantasma de su toque hasta que Blaine comienza a reír sin parar en la boca de Kurt, y éste está llorando, pero aprieta los ojos y finge que no.

La gravedad cambia y están extendidos en la cama de Blaine, es rápido y duro y sucio y Blaine está tumbado y abierto y araña los brazos de Kurt, gimoteando _por favor, por favor, por favor _una y otra vez en cualquier parte de la piel de Kurt en la que tenga su boca, y éste le auxilia.

Cuando todo ha terminado, ambos están exhaustos y cubiertos en sudor, y Blaine entrelaza sus dedos, se pregunta cómo es que fueron de tener todo el tiempo del mundo a vivir según lo que dictaba una bomba de tiempo.

* * *

Sus padres se van a Michigan el domingo en la noche, y Blaine está agradecido de tener toda la semana para dedicarse a Kurt. Ahora sus viajes coinciden más con las visitas de Kurt, pero Blaine todavía recuerda los días en los que tenía diez años y tenía que esconder a Kurt en su habitación.

Terminan acurrucados en el sofá, hablando. Ya no hay mucho que decir, pero en realidad sí, y Blaine sólo quiere decirle a Kurt lo mucho que lo ama.

Comienzan a planear su semana, y es como la parodia retorcida de unas vacaciones. —Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo —dice Kurt, y Blaine sonríe débilmente para esconder sus lágrimas—. Mañana quiero ir contigo a la escuela —dice, jugueteando con el puño de la manga de Blaine—. Será divertido.

—Sí —asiente Blaine—. Deberías.

Tiene esta sensación extraña —se siente fuera de su cuerpo, como si estuviera viéndose a él y a Kurt en lugar de estar en el momento mismo— de la que no puede deshacerse.

—Surrealista —dice Kurt cuando Blaine le cuenta esto en la mañana mientras se visten para ir a la escuela, Kurt con la ropa de Blaine, que es una talla más pequeña, y Blaine recibe ayuda con su corbata, porque después de tres años en una escuela privada nunca ha podido hacerla muy bien.

Comen su desayuno deprisa y ríen porque pasaron todo el tiempo besándose, y en el auto Kurt se dobla las mangas y tira de la corbata. —Esto es raro —comenta—. Uniformes, hum.

—Para encajar mejor —dice Blaine, y Kurt rueda los ojos.

—Creo que yo sería capaz de encontrarte en un mar de chicos uniformados de un metro setenta y tres de altura y con cabello rizado.

Blaine se echa a reír. —¿Sí?

—Desde luego.

Kurt logra conocer a todos los amigos de Blaine en Dalton, y Wes frunce un poco el ceño al saber que entró a escondidas, pero al final simpatiza con él, estrechando su mano y preguntándole sobre McKinley. Blaine inventó una historia falsa para Kurt, que vive en Lima y asiste a McKinley —buscó _escuelas secundarias en Lima_ para la autenticidad— y Kurt se la pasó todo el camino a Dalton riéndose de ésta.

(—¿También les dijiste los nombres de mis siete gatos? —bromea—. Dios, en serio, _Blaine_. —Vuelve a reír un poco más.

_«__Te amo__»_, piensa Blaine, dándole vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez).

Más tarde, Jeff le da una palmada en la espalda y le guiña el ojo, alzando los pulgares, intercambio que Kurt ve. La campana de las clases suena, y pasan toda la hora de inglés al fondo del salón, intercambiando notas. Sin embargo, Kurt presta atención la mayoría del tiempo, escucha lo que está diciendo el Sr. Smithson, junta sus manos y parece interesado.

Hace que Blaine _anhele_ días de escuela junto a él, tomándose de las manos entre clases y saltándose el almuerzo para besarse en las aulas vacías, alguien que ruede los ojos cuando Blaine haga algo estúpido con sus amigos, alguien que le dé un beso de buenos días cada mañana.

Kurt se voltea hacia él, le da una sonrisa y Blaine trata de devolvérsela.

Después, Kurt entrelaza sus dedos y le besa despacio, le presiona contra la pared de un salón vacío y está tan cálido, es tan real, y Blaine entierra la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando profundamente. Kurt ríe, suave, su garganta retumbando contra la nariz de Blaine, y le acaricia con ligereza.

—Me gusta mucho la escuela —dice—. Es muy... refrescante.

—No quiero que mueras —dice Blaine en voz baja.

Kurt suspira. —Yo tampoco quiero morir. —Hace una pausa, separándose de Blaine—. Pero tengo que.

Blaine no sabe por qué Kurt _tiene _que morir, no quiere decirle por qué, todo lo que había dicho antes de marcharse la vez pasada fue «_confía en mí, por favor, si... si me amas_»_, _y Blaine lo hace.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Blaine le lleva al parque y ven a los niños correr por el lugar. Blaine traza círculos en el dorso de la mano de Kurt, tratando de bloquear el tictac en su cabeza.

—El mundo te echará de menos —dice, y Kurt resopla, medio burlón, medio melancólico.

—El mundo nunca me conoció.

_«__Yo te conocí__»__,_ quiere decir Blaine. _«__Te conozco, te irás, ¿qué __tiene eso de justo__?__»._

El resto del día pasa volando. Hablan un poco, pero Kurt se aferra a Blaine en silencio, prácticamente sin soltarle.

* * *

Terminan en la carretera a las tres de la mañana, en el auto de Blaine, contando las luces del camino y conduciendo a la casa de Burt para pasar el resto de la semana allí.

—Sabes, cuando F. Scott Fitzgerald tenía seis años, tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños pero nadie fue. Estuvo afuera todo el día y nadie apareció, así que volvió adentro y se comió todo el pastel, incluyendo varias velas —dice Kurt, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el tablero—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Espera.

Blaine ni siquiera necesita pensarlo. —Eres _tú._

* * *

Burt los abraza a ambos al abrir la puerta, y Blaine sabe que Burt sabe, y sabe más de lo qué el sabe, no hay duda. Blaine se queda en el porche y Kurt se voltea, ya a medio camino, para verle con curiosidad.

—¿Blaine?

Blaine alza la mirada, ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar sus lágrimas. —Oh, _Blaine _—medio gime Kurt, aplastándole contra su pecho y Blaine esconde los ojos en la tela de su camisa—. Lo siento tanto.

Esto es todo; esta es su vida reduciéndose a una semana, ¿y _por qué_?

—¿Por qué? —murmura Blaine, y los dedos de Kurt se tensan, enredados en su camisa.

—Porque yo...—Kurt quiere decirlo, por supuesto que lo hace, y está quemando en la punta de su lengua y _no puede—_. _No _puedo, Blaine.

—Dilo —dice Blaine con la voz rota—. _Por favor._

—No puedo... sabes que no puedo.

Blaine hace un ruido de frustración, estancado entre un quejido y un gemido. —Lo siento —dice—. No debí haberlo pedido. —Se aparta, pero Kurt no le suelta.

—_Sabes_ que lo hago. Mucho, tanto que duele.

—No es lo mismo —dice Blaine miserablemente, y el aire se está enfriando en su piel, el verano próximo.

Kurt dice—: Lo sé.

* * *

Burt parece tan triste como se siente Blaine cuando entran a la casa. Son las cinco de la mañana, casi las seis, y Burt anda incómodamente por el lugar.

—Haré café —dice, pero Kurt se ofrece en su lugar.

Blaine y Burt terminan en el jardín, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y caminando por los alrededores sin saber qué hacer. Blaine está cansado, tan cansado, y Burt se ve mucho mayor de lo que es, y esto es lo que te hace el amar a alguien, se te mete hasta en los huesos. Blaine se pregunta si Kurt sabe eso.

—Mira, Blaine —dice Burt—. Mi hijo te ama. No te lo dirá él mismo, y sé que no es lo mismo que te lo diga yo, pero te ama. —Se detiene, mirando a Blaine, pero éste no tiene nada que decir. Notando esto, continúa—. Creo que Kurt quiere que hable contigo sobre cómo lidiar con la muerte.

Blaine recuerda la tarjeta que vio en la casa de Burt, esa que dice «_los ataques cardíacos son sólo por amar demasiado__»__, _y contiene las ganas de reír como un loco. Está perdiendo la cabeza, sin duda.

—No sé cómo lidiar con ello —dice—. No creo que vaya a hacerlo.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo —dice Burt, entonces suspira—. Para ser sincero, no sé qué decirte. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo casi cincuenta años, Blaine, y mi esposa ha estado muerta por casi una década. Todavía sufro, no voy a mentirte, seguirá doliendo, pero te haces más fuerte.

—Si —dice Blaine—, si no le hubiera dicho a la mamá de Kurt que la amaba, ¿cree que tal vez podría haber seguido adelante?

Burt se masajea las sienes. —Es difícil de decir. Nunca sabes lo que podría pasar.

—¿Pero? _—_insiste Blaine, haciendo que Burt vuelva a suspirar.

—No, no creo que lo habría hecho. Los sentimientos no pueden ser cortados, sé que Kurt lo comprende, pero no quiere hacerlo.

—No me quiere decir la razón —dice Blaine abruptamente—. Sólo quiero saber _por qué._

Burt está por decir algo, pero se detiene a último momento. —Depende de Kurt decírtelo. Lo hará, al final. Blaine, quiero agradecerte el que hagas esto por mi hijo. Ha sido muy afortunado al encontrar a alguien como tú.

—Lo _necesito _—dice Blaine, su respiración brusca—. De alguna manera no creo que eso siga importando.

Burt le da un abrazo breve. —Por supuesto que importa, tú importas.

* * *

Cuando Burt y Blaine vuelven adentro, Kurt está acurrucado en el sofá, medio escondido debajo de una manta, y por un horrible momento el corazón de Blaine se detiene y cree que Kurt podría estar muerto, pero éste se remueve un poco para sentarse y sonríe con cansancio.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —susurra Blaine, y Kurt tiene que parpadear un par de veces antes de responder.

—No lo estoy. —Pero lo estará.

—No —dice Blaine con voz baja cuando Burt les deja por un momento para ir a servirse café—. No pensemos sobre la parte de la muerte, ¿sí?

Kurt asiente, apenas perceptible en la oscuridad.

—Bien, entonces —dice Blaine, uniéndosele en el sofá—. Voy a cortejarte —dice, enlazando sus dedos y, ¿_por qué _todo lo que dice suena tan triste?

* * *

Mientras desayunan, Blaine le pregunta que si saldría a cenar con él esta noche y Kurt dice que sí.

Blaine se ausenta casi toda la tarde, y Kurt no sabe dónde está, pero su papá le dice que no se preocupe, y se sientan en la sala de estar mirando álbumes de fotos y cosas olvidadas del pasado.

Hay un gran suéter en medio de la pila, y su papá se ríe al verlo. Lo agarra con cautela, como si fuera frágil (lo es). —El suéter favorito de tu madre —dice al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Kurt—. Amaba esta cosa. No creo que se lo hayas visto puesto. Una vez lo dejó en la parte trasera de mi auto antes de desvanecerse, y yo lo he tenido desde entonces. —Su papa hace una pausa, sacudiéndolo un poco—. El día en que murió te dejé con Carole por un rato y fui a la orilla de la luna, no sé si has estado allí alguna vez, pero hay una tradición en la que los amantes afligidos van allí a llorar la muerte. —Ríe con bochorno—. En fin, estaba en la orilla de la luna y dije: «_Siento que hayas muerto, pero no puedo regresarte __el__ suéter_». Creo que de alguna manera esperaba que ella volviera de la muerte sólo para llevarse el suéter.

* * *

Blaine llama a la puerta a las ocho en punto, con un traje puesto y un ramo en manos. Le pasa las flores a un sorprendido Kurt y tira de su brazo para que salga.

—Cuida a mi hijo —dice Burt en tono brusco—. Lo quiero en casa antes de las doce.

—Sí, señor —dice Blaine, sonriendo y haciendo un saludo en broma, y es tan adorable que Kurt ríe en la palma de su mano.

—Bueno —dice—, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Tengo planes —le asegura Blaine—. Tú padre no te tendrá de vuelta hoy.

Kurt finge un ceño fruncido. —Deberías escucharlo si quieres volver a salir conmigo.

Blaine presiona un beso en el dorso de la mano de Kurt, riendo. —Supongo que entonces tendré que dejar mis planes para la segunda cita.

—Supongo que sí.

Blaine reservó una mesa en un elegante restaurante italiano, y ríen mientras leen el menú y señalan cosas al azar que no parecen asquerosas.

La cena termina siendo deliciosa —aunque Blaine pica con cautela el desastre de salsa y _algo _en su plato—, y es un éxito.

—¿Ya te he enamorado? —pregunta Blaine, sonriendo sobre sus copas de agua. Kurt se traga su bocado, considerándolo.

—Apenas —dice, pero sus ojos están brillando.

Blaine le lleva a casa, le acompaña hasta la puerta principal y le da un beso de buenas noches, sus manos en la cintura de Kurt mientras éste enreda los dedos en su cabello.

—¿Dejas que cualquiera te bese en la primera cita, cariño? —bromea Blaine cuando se separan, y Kurt rueda los ojos, dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

—No cualquiera.

Kurt desaparece por la puerta principal y Blaine se queda en el porche con las manos en los bolsillos y riendo como un tonto, entonces se escabulle por la puerta trasera y derrumba a Kurt en su cama, amortiguando su risa y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

En la mañana, Blaine se despierta para encontrar a Kurt respirando artificialmente contra su piel y entra en pánico, pero Kurt alza la cabeza, riendo mientras se frota casi perezosamente contra su cadera. —No estoy muriendo —dice.

Los dedos de Kurt pasan sin cesar sobre la cinturilla de los calzoncillos de Blaine y, un par de minutos después, sus dedos están agarrando con fuerza las caderas de Blaine y su boca bajando sobre su erección.

Blaine agarra el cabello de Kurt, acariciándole de manera casi distraída mientras gimoteos y gemidos sin sentido escapan de su garganta. Kurt murmulla con entusiasmo, y el orgasmo de Blaine le inunda como una vaga oleada.

Más tarde, después de un desayuno tardío con Burt, conducen hasta la estación de tren más cercana y compran boletos de ida a ningún lugar en particular. Como chicos fugitivos en un tren de mercancías, se sientan en puestos alejados y ríen y aparentan que se acaban de conocer.

—Vamos a fugarnos —le dice Kurt a la niña que está sentada a su lado, cuya madre está dormida—. ¿Ves a ese chico de allí? —Señala a Blaine, que finge un ronquido y se ahoga—. Lo conocí hoy y nos vamos a casar.

—Eso es tan romántico —suspira la niña, y en serio, no puede tener mucho más de ocho años.

Kurt suelta una risita, habla de princesas y vestidos con ella hasta que le toca bajarse en la siguiente estación. Se sienta junto a Blaine una vez que se ha ido, y entierra la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

—Hola —dice Blaine con efusividad, y Kurt sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo esperanzas en la futura generación. Nos iremos en la cuarta parada después de esta. —Baja su mano hasta la curva del trasero de Blaine para ilustrar su punto—. En más de un modo.

Acaban en un pueblecito en el que nunca han estado antes, y Blaine lee las señales del camino como un maníaco porque teme perderse.

—Quiero vivir aquí —suspira feliz Kurt al ver los edificios destartalados y las cafeterías silenciosas—. Es hermoso.

Vagan por el pueblo durante horas, pateando charcos de lluvia fresca y contando cosas —cafeterías rosadas, niños— mientras observan tanto como pueden. Se detienen frente a un puesto de tatuajes cuyas paredes están cubiertas de grafitis y hacen apuestas sobres las gotas de lluvia en el cristal hasta que alguien sale y les pregunta que si quieren hacerse un tatuaje.

Blaine está por decir que no, pero Kurt, rebelde, se hace el mapamundi al nivel de sus costillas. El tatuador lo repasa con tinta y la piel sana casi de inmediato con cada pinchazo, y el artista parpadea con sorpresa.

—Guau —dice—. ¿Eres alguna clase de hada con piel que sana mágicamente?

Blaine sabe que no deberían haber elegido al chico que olía a hierba, pero el no tener que responder demasiadas preguntas es como una bendición disfrazada.

—Más o menos —dice Kurt, pasando los dedos por las líneas del tatuaje—. Sí.

* * *

El miércoles, Burt va a trabajar, así que tienen la casa para ellos solos, y holgazanean en la cama de Kurt, ropa cayendo mientras pasa el tiempo. Blaine traza el tatuaje de Kurt con sus dedos una y otra vez, y luego baja para trazar las líneas con su lengua, cerrando los ojos y dejando que años de lecciones de geografía surtan efecto. Tiene que abrirlos de vez en cuando para asegurarse de estar siguiendo el contorno y Kurt se estremece y agarra su cabello cuando da lamidas sobre América, luego Asia y Europa.

Kurt gimotea _Blaine _cuando éste pasa su lengua por Australia, y Blaine sonríe, sus pestañas revoloteando contra la piel de Kurt.

Es lento y para nada apresurado, y Blaine extiende la mano para agarrar un bolígrafo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice Kurt, pero Blaine le silencia y le quita la tapa al bolígrafo, mordiendo su labio mientras se pone a trabajar.

—_Cuéntame del sueño en donde sacamos nuestros cuerpos del lago y los volvimos a vestir en ropas cálidas _—dice Blaine, y Kurt está confundido por un momento antes de percatarse de que está recitado poesía, y la sensación de las rayas y el arrastrar de la plumilla del bolígrafo mientras Blaine escribe en su piel lo que está recitando es reconfortante de una manera extraña.

—_Lo tarde que era y nadie podía dormir, los caballos corriendo hasta olvidar que caballos eran. _—Hace una pausa para presionar un beso en el pecho de Kurt mientras escribe, el roce del lado de su palma áspero y calloso sobre la piel de Kurt—. _No es como un árbol cuyas raíces han de terminar en algún lugar._

—_Es más como una canción en la radio de un policía _—susurra Blaine, más bajo ahora, mientras se concentra en escribir, y Kurt trata de seguir inmóvil—. _Como enrollamos la alfombra para poder bailar, y los días eran __de __rojo vivo, y cada vez que nos besábamos había otra manzana que cortar en pedazos._

Blaine se mueve más abajo para así poder escribir en el abdomen de Kurt. —_Mira la luz a través del cristal. Eso significa que es mediodía, eso significa que no tenemos consuelo. _—Se inclina, presionando sus labios en los huesos sobresalientes de su cadera el bolígrafo trazando un garabato cuando pierde la concentración.

Lo frota vagamente y continúa. —_Cuéntame c__ó__mo nos arruinará todo esto, al igual que el amor. Estos, nuestros cuerpos, poseídos por la luz. _—Se detiene, subiendo para besar a Kurt una última vez antes de regresar su atención al sur.

Blaine tira de la cinturilla de los pantalones de Kurt, los baja para así tener más espacio en el que trabajar, y garabatea—: _Dime que nunca nos acostumbraremos a ello._

Kurt suspira, roto, y agarra el cabello de Blaine con más fuerza. —Blaine —dice—. Te _quiero._

* * *

El próximo par de días vuelven a pasar volando —sexo, besos e intentos desesperados por olvidar que Kurt morirá, y pasan la mayor parte del tiempo con Burt.

Kurt lleva a Blaine a todos los lugares importantes, le muestra donde conoció Burt a Elizabeth, y pasan algunas horas sentados junto a la pared de ladrillos que está al fondo del jardín de Burt, y graban sus nombres en el gran árbol enfrente.

—Algo por lo que recordarnos —dice Blaine.

—Pensé que debíamos olvidar —dice Kurt.

Luego comparten un cigarro, tosiendo para expulsar el humo de sus pulmones, y fingen ser adultos por un rato.

* * *

Es viernes en la noche, casi sábado.

Hay dos muchachos en el mar —uno está tratando de olvidar y uno está tratando de recordar— y están enredados uno con el otro, la ropa húmeda y pesada pegándose a sus cuerpos.

—Mis expectativas del romance han disminuido muchísimo —dice Kurt, y Blaine le besa sólo porque sí—. Qué pena —bromea con voz susurrante cuando se apartan—. Solía pensar que las playas eran los lugares más románticos de la Tierra. —Se echa a reír, enrolla sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca de Blaine—. En realidad todavía lo hago.

Blaine ríe y le sumerge en el agua. Vuelven a la superficie, resoplando y riendo, empapados; vuelven a la orilla y se tumban sobre sus espaldas, la arena pegándose a cada pulgada de piel. Yacen con los brazos y piernas extendidos, las puntas de sus dedos rozándose un poco, mientras tratan de recuperar el aliento.

—Sabes —dice Kurt—. Creo que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, no hubiéramos podido tener todo esto.

Sobre ellos, la aurora boreal brilla y observan en silencio —de vez en cuando la mirada de Kurt se desvía hacia la línea del cuello de Blaine y la forma en que se mueve su manzana de Adán, la planicie de su abdomen mientas inhala y exhala—, y después de un rato Blaine se voltea y se apoya sobre sus hombros, mirándole en silencio.

—Te ves como un pervertido —le dice Kurt, y Blaine traza las líneas de sus venas, azul pálido dentro de su piel, iluminada por la luz de la luna, ve sus ojos tormentosos parpadear y se pregunta si alguna vez los olvidará, si alguna vez podrá olvidarlos, o si alguna vez querrá hacerlo.

—Bueno —dice Blaine—. Yo pienso que tú te ves hermoso.

Hay dos chicos enamorados —uno está intentando no olvidar y el otro está intentando no recordar.

* * *

Vuelven temprano por la mañana, con arena todavía pegada en algunas partes de su piel, y están sentados en el árbol en el jardín de Burt, sus piernas colgando de las ramas. Si Blaine estira su brazo, puede unir su mano con la de Kurt, así que lo hace, y Kurt le sonríe nerviosamente.

—Me voy a casar —dice al fin—. Él es la Luz del sol y tenemos que casarnos porque es una maldita _costumbre antigua _porque el maldito se enamoró de mí y el universo estará en peligro si no lo hago.

Blaine se queda inmóvil. —¿Qué?

—El día de mi cumpleaños —dice Kurt en voz baja—. Tengo que volver y casarme en mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. —Aleja su mano de la de Blaine—. Por eso quería quedarme, por eso bloqueé el camino de regreso.

—Esto... por _esto _es que vas a morir, ¿y es _ahora _que vienes a decírmelo?

Kurt se encoge de hombros. —No quería que te preocuparas. —Inhala—. No quiero vivir sin ti.

—Joder, Kurt, vas a _morir_ en uno o dos días. —Blaine aprieta los puños, sus uñas clavándose en la piel de sus palmas—. Podríamos haber... deberíamos haber hecho muchísimo más.

—Ya casi termina —dice Kurt—. Yo diría que hemos hecho mucho.

Blaine está furioso. —No es suficiente, nunca es suficiente. —Mira hacia el horizonte y la puesta de sol que se esparce por todo el cielo—. Eres increíblemente egoísta, Kurt.

—Yo —comienza Kurt—. Diría, te diría que te a...—se detiene, tragando saliva—. Pero no voy a atarte a mí. _Eso _sería egoísta.

Blaine sacude la cabeza. —No tienes idea de lo que es el egoísmo. —No es culpa de Kurt, él nunca ha sido del todo _humano_ y Blaine no puede ni debería esperar nada como esto de él. No llora, a pesar de que se siente como si alguien hubiera ido y le hubiese abollado desde el interior, pero sus ojos están secos, su mandíbula apretada y su resolución firme—. ¿Estarás vivo en la mañana? —Está derrotado. No hay nada más que pueda hacer.

—No sé —dice Kurt con sinceridad—. Lo dudo.

—Bien. —Blaine finge valor, tira de la mano de Kurt—. Aprovechemos la noche al máximo.

Verá morir a su novio.

* * *

Dejan la cena casi sin tocar —Kurt se come un bocado entre pequeños mordiscos y Blaine logra comerse dos— y van a la cama temprano, sólo para acostarse juntos y enredarse en un desorden de miembros y piel imposible de distinguir.

—Debí haber hecho algo ilegal —dice Kurt—. Creo que haría que morir valiera un poco más la pena. —Está forzando los límites de Blaine, y ambos lo saben. Blaine puede sentir el aliento contenido de Kurt, saborear su vacilación y nervios mientras espera una respuesta.

—Mañana en la mañana secuestraremos al presidente juntos —dice finalmente—. De igual manera estaré muriendo casi al mismo tiempo que tú.

Kurt se tensa, sentándose. —¿Qué?

Blaine está siendo mezquino, lo sabe, pero dice—: Sip. Después de que tú mueras, voy a conducir hacia un precipicio. —Tararea—. Tal vez meteré tu cadáver en el auto, te ataré en el asiento del pasajero y podremos morir juntos, en cierto modo.

—No puedes —dice Kurt—. No puedes hacer eso.

—¿No puedo qué, morir? Claro que puedo. Sin lugar a dudas, _tú _puedes. —Blaine se incorpora, mirándole a los ojos—. Mi novio, mi vida, morirá mañana. Lo veré morir. ¿Pensaste en eso cuando hiciste tu decisión? Estarás en mis brazos y te_ veré quedarte sin aliento_ y voy a tener un cadáver en mis brazos, ¿y qué carajo haré sin ti?

—Tengo los arreglos para mi funeral —dice Kurt, inclinándose para recoger sus pantalones del piso. Buscando en sus bolsillos, localiza el pedazo de papel que Blaine ya leyó (a escondidas) y lo desdobla—. Ten. Todos los arreglos de mi funeral. Lo pensé todo, no te arrestarán por asesinato ni nada. Mi papá tiene la misma lista, él sabrá qué hacer.

Blaine rompe tranquilamente el papel en dos, luego cuatro, luego seis y lo deja ondear, hecho trizas sobre el edredón.

—Tengo diecisiete años —anuncia, y entonces, con amargura—, y voy a ver morir a mi novio.

Kurt traga saliva ruidosamente. —Yo no...—comienza a decir—. No pensé en eso.

—Por supuesto que no lo hiciste —dice Blaine, pero todo el ácido se ha desvanecido de su voz—. ¿No puedes desbloquear el camino de regreso?

Kurt vacila. —No sé si tengo energía suficiente —dice, pero es una mentira. Lo hace, apenas la tiene, pero es suficiente.

—Hazlo —dice Blaine, su agarre más fuerte en la muñeca de Kurt—. Ahora.

—Blaine, yo...

—Maldición, Kurt, hazlo —insiste, pero Kurt sacude la cabeza.

—No volveré. No iré a sentarme en el centro de la luna para arruinar las cosas una vez más.

Blaine vuelve a apretar su agarre y Kurt hace una mueca de dolor. —Kurt, necesito que hagas esto por mí.

Kurtse enardece de repente, sus ojos resplandeciendo mientras arremete contra Blaine. —¡Deja de obligarme! —grita, y el volumen de su voz los sorprende a ambos, pero ya no puede detenerse, no puede calmarse—. No quiero volver allí. Voy a casarme si vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que casarme y no será contigo y viviré por siempre y no será contigo, sólo deja que me quede aquí y muera, ¿bien?

Blaine le besa, abalanzándose hacia adelante y juntando sus bocas de golpe, tan fuerte que ambos pueden saborear sangre, cobre pesado en sus lenguas, y Kurt está inmovilizándole y siguen enojados, rabia zumbando por sus venas, y van a morir, pero ya no tienen nada que perder.

—Kurt —susurra Blaine, retrocediendo para morder el lóbulo de su oreja con fuerza—. Escúchame —dice, y los ojos de Kurt están oscuros y sus pupilas dilatadas cuando asiente—. Voy a decirlo —advierte—. No me importa lo que pase, pero lo diré en tres segundos y si no quieres escucharlo deberías irte ahora.

—Te amo —dice Blaine inmediata, automáticamente, y hay algo cálido expandiéndose por su pecho, amenazando con explotar. Kurt también lo siente, y quema, pero es una buena sensación, lenta y firme en su pecho, juntan sus dedos.

Siente punzadas en la cabeza, un dolor cegador en su nuca, como si alguien estuviese cortando su cerebro con un cuchillo de fruta, y Kurt sabe que su único camino de vuelta a la luna está completamente destruido, y nunca volverá.

Siente alivio, y cree que su corazón podría estar rompiéndose —rompiéndose por las personas que ha dejado atrás—, pero tan rápido como se hace añicos está volviendo a recobrarse.

* * *

Se despiertan sintiéndose extraños, y lo primero que hace Blaine es inmovilizar a Kurt contra el colchón y decirle que lo ama un millón de veces hasta que su mandíbula comienza a doler, pero ni siquiera entonces se detiene, y Kurt le besa con fuerza.

—Estoy aquí —susurra con incredulidad, y Blaine enreda sus miembros y siente el latido del corazón de Kurt sobre la tela de su camisa—. Lo hicimos.

Hay un claro en las nubes cuando se separan por tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia el cielo, pero el sol sigue brillando y el mundo parece tranquilo. El vecino de Burt, Albert, está recibiendo su correo, rascándose la barriga distraídamente mientras agarra el periódico, y de alguna manera _eso _es lo que los alivia.

Se apresuran a bajar las escaleras y Burt parece destrozado cuando Kurt le derrumba con un abrazo, y se aferra a él con tanta fuerza que Blaine teme que vayan a romperse.

—Papá —susurra Kurt—. Estoy vivo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Ey.

Puedo decir que este ha sido el one-shot que más y menos trabajo me ha dado, no sólo por las palabras, sino porque de alguna forma mi cabeza se bloqueó cuando iba por las 400 o 500 palabras traducidas, hace meses. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pedí el permiso y después de todo este tiempo fue ayer (no he dormido, así que para mí todavía no es lunes) que me senté sin ninguna interrupción a mano y terminé más o menos 9000 palabras en un dos por tres. Hoy duré como que 4 horas sólo revisándolo porque me distraigo con todo, that's me.

Pues, espero que les haya gustado.

Si ven errores, no olviden avisarme.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
